<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone to the Dogs by MageWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416252">Gone to the Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf'>MageWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Government Experimentation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Puppy Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young teenage boy named Jack is deemed unfit to live as a human, sentenced to one year of living as a dog. However, it starts to grow on him, making him wonder if this is really so bad after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Styled like a more old school puppy play story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just Jack's luck that his best buddy left him high and dry after hacking the school's admin account for shits and giggles. Of course Jess would leave, if he really thought about it though. The boy wasn't the type to want to face consequences. So, he had been arrested and charged with computer fraud. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>So, he had been dragged in front of a judge and jury, awaiting his punishment. The trial went about as expected, recounting his crimes and asking what he had to say for himself. Jack simply told the judge that he'd accept any punishment they'd give him.</p><p> </p><p>However, that's when the judge told him the news. Apparently, he was such a poor example of a young man that he was deemed unfit for human society, due to his poor grades and petty criminal record. But that wasn't all, ioh no! He was supposed to become some family's dog starting today, since the judge and jury deemed him "unfit for the pleasure of humanity".</p><p> </p><p>And the worst part, his parents agreed to pawn him off to his Aunt, being as upset with him as they were! And he'd legally be a dog! No more humanity for a year, even in legal records!</p><p> </p><p>Now, he was tied down and being forcefully fitted into a dog suit, stripped down to his underwear and a gag roughly shoved into his mouth to keep him silent. He groaned as he felt pants slip on, followed by weird slipper-like shoes that felt skin tight, wrapped with heavy heavy metal cups with chain attaching to each other. On that thought, the pants felt skin tight too, with thick pads covering the knees! Great, he wouldn't be able to take this off without help!</p><p> </p><p>He felt a similarly colored jacket and set of front paws being placed onto him, the paws locked with similar cuffs to his back paws, probably to keep him from taking them off. One of the men working on him held a key in front of him, chuckling, "This'll belong to your owner, boy."</p><p> </p><p>Owner. He hadn't thought about it, but what would his owner be like? Would they be mean, ugly, and unfair? He assumed so, at least, based on how these people were treating him. He was sure he'd either go to some neglectful alcoholic or a bratty kid who wanted to dress him up all day! Why him?! What did he do to deserve this?!</p><p> </p><p>He felt the hood being slipped onto his face, the breathing tubes shoved into his nostrils. Welp, this was it, no more humanity, forever branded as a human dog! He probably looked like a freak now! He couldn't help the tears that slipped out at the thought of his new life ahead of him...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a man chortled and said, "No worries, son. You'll be fine! Year of this and I reckon you'll be a good boy!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there was a wagging behind him. Jack groaned. Great, he forgot there was a tail hooked up to him! He heard it moved depending on the wearer's emotions, but Jack didn't understand why it was wagging now! Sure the "good boy" compliment made him feel... fuzzy and warm, but surely it would realize how embarrassed he was!</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, look at 'em!" One of the men cooed, "Nothin' but a dog now! Just needs himself a collar!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the restrains let him go, making him drop onto the floor face first. Thankfully the mask cushioned the fall, but it still stung like crazy. Jack groaned and hauled himself to his feet, only for him to trip and fall on his face once more. Groaning, he finally fell onto his hands and knees, waiting for his new collar.</p><p> </p><p>Once the men clipped it onto him, Jack was faced with a mirror. His saw the collar was leather with several tags that jingled whenever he moved slightly, but his face no longer looked like his face! It looked like he was stuffed into a halloween costume!</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. This was it... no more human pleasures, just a dog's life!</p><p> </p><p>He felt a leas being clipped into his collar, suddenly being jerked towards the back of a pick up truck where a large dog carrier lay before him. Jack yelled loudly before realizing it came out as a bark. What the-</p><p> </p><p>"New technology in that collar, son." The same man that called him a good boy whispered, "Prevents ya from talking like man! Ha!"</p><p> </p><p>The men laughed once more before Jack sighed, decidedly it wouldn't be smart to piss them off. He padded into the carrier and waited for them to star the car. Eventually, he heard most of the men retreat back into the building, while one jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.</p><p> </p><p>The drive was long, but somehow, Jack fell asleep, soothed by the rhythm of the car moving and the noise. At least he didn't have to look at people gawking and mocking faces as they drove by!</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the car came to a halt, lurching to a stop so hard it woke Jack. He sighed once he recalled that this situation wasn't a dream and was actually real. He heard the man get out of the car and walk over the the back, opening up his cage and clipping a leash on him before he could run away. At this point though, Jack didn't feel like running away. He just wanted to get this over with, figuring compliance was what they wanted, so he'd give it to them.</p><p> </p><p>He was led to the door, the tall man knocking on it loudly. His Aunt Kelly opened up, happily greeting the man and cooing at her nephew. Jack sighed. Great, he'd be owned by an aunt he hadn't seen since he was four years old.</p><p> </p><p>The two talked for a long while, and in the mean time, Jack figured out that the leash was long and decided to try to practice walking and running. He found walking easy, but running was a challenge. He fell onto his face more times that he'd like to admit, to say the least. Eventually, he found that not being on his knees greatly helped in giving him speed, and was much less tiresome.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the man left, his red pickup truck driving away into the horizon. His Aunt gazed at him, a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well come on, then! Let's get inside!" She called, patting her leg. Jack awkwardly padded over to her, thinking over what he would be in for while inside.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this was it... he really was a dog now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Jack entered the house on all fours, he noticed just how big the house was. Granted, he was four when he last saw her in person, but he remembered her living a small townhouse!</p><p> </p><p>"Like my place, pup?" She inquired, a small smile on her face, "Well, get used to it. You'll be living here for a while."</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn't respond, just holding his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," Kelly started, catching her nephew's attention, "I won't be a mean or unfair owner. I will not hesitate to punish you for being a mean or disobedient pup. But, if you play along, I'll reward you and make your time here as good as it can be. But there's rules."</p><p> </p><p>Jack tilted his head curiously at those words. The tall woman continued to explain:</p><p> </p><p>"Firstly, you must do your business outside.". Jack's cheeks flushed brightly at those words, opening his mouth to speak. However, his aunt placed a finger over his mouth, narrowing her eyes angrily. The boy's masked jaw closed with a click. His aunt nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, no one will see this as strange, as they know you're a hound. If you dare go in the house, I'll have no choice but to make you sleep in the doghouse until you do as I ask.". Jack whimpered at the mere thought of sleeping outside and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde haired woman smiled and gently patted his head, cooing, "Aw, what a good doggy! I enjoy your company like this better already!". Jack felt the tail attached tothe belt start wagging, and Jack couldn't help but think this was better than a weird-ass pervert or some annoying little girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy, when's Jack getting here?" A new, high pitched voice asked from the kitchen. A little girl ran from the kitchen into the foyer, gasping and skidding to a stop once she caught sight of Jack. She broke out in a wide, gap toothed grin and ran to the boy, hugging his chest tightly. Jack grunted in annoyance and attempted to nudge her off of him, only to garner a sharp glare from Aunt Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Jack, you be nice to your new girl." She chided, walking over to her daughter and kissing her on the cheek. The dirty blonde girl giggled, making her mother smile. "This is Marie," She told Jack, her expression turning serious again, "She is your niece, and I expect you to behave yourself around her, else you'll be put in the doghouse."</p><p> </p><p>She then told Marie, "Honey, I need to explain the rest of the rules to Jack so he'll behave himself. Why don't you go get the leash and wait, we'll take him on a walk right after.". The young girl chirped excitedly and dashed off to the right while Jack whined in mortification. Kelly's gaze turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush, it'll tire her out." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, next rule is that you will never, ever act in an aggressive manner toward me or anyone else in this house. For one, you'll be given a muzzle and fed through a tube. Secondly, I'll make sure to ask for a two month extension to make sure you learn your lesson."</p><p> </p><p>Jack's eyes widened at the threat but he nodded quickly, already nervous as to wait lay in store for him in a the following days. Kelly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad we're on the same page. And lastly, you will act like the dog you are. No standing up, no trying to escape, no human hands. Period. If you do any of this, your service as my pet will be extended another six months. Are we clear?"</p><p> </p><p>Jack gulped and nodded once more, scared by the prospect of spending more time like this. Kelly patted his head and curled her finger. Jack got the message and started to follow her to wherever Marie disappeared off to.</p><p> </p><p>The girl already got out the leash, going from bored and looking at the wall to bouncing in joy when she spotted them. She quickly clipped the lead to the metal loop in his collar, jerking him forward to the front door. Jack whimpered but followed close behind, worried what Kelly would do to him if he paused.</p><p> </p><p>The dolor swung open, revealing the porch. He quickly spotted a woman walking her dog on the sidewalk furrowing her brows and quickly walking away, making his cheeks flush with shame. He was sure jail would be better than this humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>He was lead out of the driveway and onto the sidewalk, Jack's head hung low. Kelly, however, didn't seem to like this, clearing her throat. He looked up at her and quickly held his head up, walking at a slightly quicker pace to keep up with Marie.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of her, the little girl was humming a merry tune, skipping with a huge smile on her face. Jack practically scurry to keep up with her, thankfully not tiring as quickly as he would have thought.</p><p> </p><p>He was panting by the time they reached the major streets, his legs feeling like they were made of lead. Blessedly and cursedly, they quickly stopped at a dog park. Jack gasping in shock, earning him a smack on the head. He winced but got the message, following his humans into the park.</p><p> </p><p>But this park was odd... while there were plenty of actual dogs, there appeared to be human pups as well, much like him. Jack blinked in surprise and stared at the all the dogs, both human and non-human, as he followed his new owners. Marie loudly complained that she was tiredly and wanted to go home, making Kelly gesture to one of the park benches.</p><p> </p><p>"You sit there, sweetie, I'll introduce Jack to his fellow dogs." She told her. Jack shook his head, unsure if this was really that great of an idea. Kelly gave him a sideways glare, making him lower his head and nod. She quickly led him to a group human pups like him, one of them colored like an Australian Shepard glancing over at him, mechanical tail wagging. The human pup stood up and stretched, panting happily as it approached Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Jack froze, unsure what to do, only to have his lead clipped off. He stared up at Kelly in shock, realizing she wanted him to greet the other dog. He looked over the the fence, pondering what would happen if he made a break for it. However, he wasn't a very good runner, knowing Aunt Kelly would catch him easily. He set his jaw and started the approach the other pup, feeling the tail attached to his back side raise in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>The new dog tilted his head, tail still wagging. He barked, running in a circle around Jack. The boy, going off of what he knew dogs did, sniffed tentatively at the new dog. The newcomer panting excitedly and jerked his head to a long, stuffed bone toy, grabbing ahold of it in his mouth. Jack trailed behind, feeling grossed out by the thought of putting the toy in his mouth, yet a voice told him that he might as well do this, seeing as there didn't seem to be much else to do.</p><p> </p><p>The Aussie Shepard growled playfully, bowing with a wagging tail. Jack sighed. there was no getting out of this, was there? He grabbed the toy in his mouth, only to have it jerk out of his mouth. Jack growled as the other dog ran, giving chase.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them played for two hours, wrestling, chasing each other, and playing tug of war with the bone toy. However, the fun was interrupted when Jack felt the lead clip into the metal loop on his collar again. He was surprised at the disappointment flowing through him, but he did feel the burn in his legs as he was guided away from his new friend.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Kelly smiled and rubbed his ears, saying, "You did well today. That dog's name is Gunther. He's a very good dog, so I'm glad he gets along for you.". She then mused aloud, "Perhaps you'll want to remain collared like he does..."</p><p> </p><p>Marie inquired, "I dunno, mom, didn't you say he was a bad guy before this?"</p><p> </p><p>Kelly sighed and nodded, saying, "Yes, but he was given to us for a reason, see..."</p><p> </p><p>Jack tuned out the rest of the conversation, focused on his own thoughts. He pondered why he would ever want to do that, but he if his time as a dog was anything like today, he supposed it would be okay...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>